


(Tr)eat Her Right

by maryjanewatson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/pseuds/maryjanewatson
Summary: You're so stressed that you just need to be eaten out.





	

The apartment door slams, startling Bucky from his book, and he winces at the sound of feet stomping on the floor.

 

It’s ten p.m., and you should’ve been home from work at least three hours ago, but everything went to shit just before five and you had to stay and clean up everyone else’s mess. Needless to say, you’re at your wits’ end with everything, and don’t even bother greeting your boyfriend on your way in for fear of unnecessarily snapping at him.

 

As much as you like your job, sometimes you feel like nothing you do would ever be enough, and that you’re wasting yours and everyone else’s time. All you want to do is to crawl into a hole and just cry.

 

As if knowing what had happened, Bucky waits for you to come into the bedroom to change into your most comfortable lounge clothes and take off your makeup before speaking up.

 

“Tough day, huh?” He asks rhetorically, and you flop down on the bed, all of the energy that had been running through you at work finally spent.

 

“You eaten anything?”

 

You only slightly shake your head as an answer, and Bucky sighs. He hates when you skip meals, which happens at least a couple times a week thanks to your hectic schedule, and always thought you were overworked at your job.

 

“There’s dinner on the stove. I’ll fix you a plate.” He says, already moving to get up.

 

“Mmnot hungry,” You mumble into your pillow, and Bucky doesn’t miss the sad whine in your tone.

 

He knows there is only one surefire way to make you feel better.

 

Getting up on his knees in bed, he gently nudges you to move onto your stomach, and begins slowly rubbing his hands over you back, first over your shirt, and then under. The contrast between his flesh and metal hands feels amazing on your skin, and he modulates the pressure according to the soft sounds you are unintentionally making. After only a couple of minutes you feel like you could melt right into the mattress.

 

“That feel good, baby?” Bucky asks, his hands moving downward to your lower back.

 

“So good,” You sigh, and Bucky smiles. There’s nothing he loves more than helping people feel better.

 

Continuing his massage, he leisurely works down each of your legs and back up again, stopping only to litter kisses on your skin every now and then. Once he is all the way up, he carefully removes your shirt and sweatpants, leaving you only in your underwear, and urges you to lie on your back.

 

His hands find your skin again, starting on your collarbone and your shoulders, then your breasts—god, he loves your breasts—and all the way to your hips. As he gets there, he places a lingering kiss on your belly, and hooks two fingers in the waistband of your underwear. He looks up at you to ask for permission, and you lift your hips to help him remove them as an answer.

 

Suddenly, you aren’t feeling so relaxed anymore.

 

Bucky continues his gentle pressure down the front of your legs, and you find yourself breathing a little harder than a moment ago. When he spreads your legs so he can massage your inner thighs, your fingers are already tangled in the sheets.

 

“Can I make you feel good, baby?” He asks, as his hands move closer and closer to your core.

 

“Yes, yes, please,” You half-plead, your eyes meeting his.

 

He moves to kiss the spots his hands were on a second ago, and you feel yourself wet at his stubble scratching your skin.

 

Without warning, he licks a hot strip from your entrance to your clit, and you arch your back in surprise, your body torn between pulling back from the shot of pleasure and pressing further into his mouth.

 

Bucky smirks at your reaction and licks at you again, taking his time to tease you, alternating between tiny kitten flicks and firm, flat-tongue pressure. His hands are now on your hips, and he’s running his calloused thumbs on your skin, faintly tickling you inadvertently.

 

When he doesn’t speed up, you whimper impatiently, and he sits back on his heels.

 

“Now, don’t be like that, I’m planning on taking my time with you.” Bucky says, pressing a hand on his clothed hard cock to relieve some of the pressure. You open your eyes and catch him doing it and whimper again, louder this time.

 

“More like planning on killing me,” You complain, and he smirks hungrily at you, moving back to his place between your legs.

 

He moves his hands from under and around your thighs to rest on top of them, forcing your legs open further so he can move his head as he wishes.

 

Determined to keep his promise, Bucky kisses your thighs, noses at your trimmed pubic hair, and slowly licks your outer and inner lips before even thinking about touching your clit, and you will yourself to be patient.

 

Bucky has always loved giving head, and he’s always been incredible at it. He could do it for hours, there isn’t anything he doesn’t like about it. He loves to see how wet he can get his partner, loves the feel of it on his tongue, and between being surrounded by the taste and smell of sex and the obscene sounds from his and his partner’s mouths, he’s come untouched several times, and it never takes him long.

 

He’s got his eyes closed as he licks circles around your clit over and over again before he eagerly laps at it, and one of your hands moves to your breast as the other tangles in his hair, pulling hard. Bucky gasps at that, rutting his hips into the mattress and pulling away from your cunt for a second to gather himself.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes when you pull on his hair again to bring him back to you.

 

You’re so wet that you feel it coating the crux of your thighs and dripping on the sheets underneath you, and knowing it’s all over Bucky’s mouth and chin makes you shiver.

 

He’s keeping the pressure of his tongue light, only giving you enough friction to keep your orgasm dangling in front of you, tauntingly unreachable.

 

“Buck, please,” You beg, needing more, and he relents, too turned on to deny you anything, gathering your slick with two flesh fingers before inserting them in your cunt, his mouth still on your clit.

 

You try to move your hips closer to his mouth, and his metal arm heavily splays across your stomach to hold you still, and you curse harshly.

 

As he starts adding more pressure with his tongue and gets another finger inside you, Bucky looks up at you and nearly comes on the spot. You’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, especially at this angle; legs bracketing him, one hand tight in his hair, the other moving from your breasts to your mouth, occasionally biting on a finger to keep yourself from screaming, head thrown back and messy hair, flushed all the way down to your chest. Bucky groans, his chest tightening with pure, unadulterated desire, and something else he’s afraid to say out loud, a lot deeper and everlasting.

 

His groan deliciously reverberates through you, and you open your eyes too, catching his pools of blue. There’s something so unconditional shining through them and the intimacy is such that you have to look away. Your gaze then lands on Bucky’s hips, still rutting on the mattress, and the fact that he’s seemingly enjoying this as much as you are makes heat pool in the very pit of your stomach.

 

“Babe, shit, I’m close,” you warn him, voice strained.

 

“You always come so easy for me, _fuck_.” Bucky flat-out moans as his fingers keep working inside you to bring you over the edge.

 

He voraciously goes back to sucking your clit and it only takes you another handful of seconds to come all over his mouth, thighs tightening around his head and your back arching forward, towards him.

 

Bucky helps you ride it out, not letting up on his ministrations, and that makes your orgasm last until your legs are shaking and you’re desperately gasping for breath.

 

When it becomes too much and your body slumps down on the bed, Bucky removes his fingers from you, and licks at your arousal on them, moaning around his digits. He keeps his place between your legs, resting his forehead on the inside of your thigh as he ruts harder and faster against the mattress to get himself off, and you pull at his hair, knowing it’ll help him.

 

“You were so good to me, baby, come on, come for me,” You urge, and as if all he’s been waiting for is your permission, he moans high in his throat, coming in his pants.

 

You both stay still for a couple minutes trying to catch your breaths until Bucky grimaces and moves up to lie next to you in bed, his underwear feeling uncomfortable on him, but not enough to make him want to get up just yet.

 

“So what’d you make for dinner?” You ask, the stress of the day completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment, and come find me on [tumblr](http://tjhcmmond.tumblr.com)!


End file.
